Ed Lauter
Ed Lauter played Timothy Miller in the season five Grey's Anatomy episode These Ties That Bind. Career Filmography *''Becker's Farm'' (????) *''The Beautiful Ones'' (2017) *''Chief Zabu'' (2016) *''Blind Pass'' (2015) *''The Town That Dreaded Sundown'' (2014) *''Trouble with the Curve'' (2012) *''The Fitzgerald Family Christmas'' (2012) *''Carnal Innocence'' (2011) *''The Artist'' (2011) *''Taken by Force'' (2010) *''The Prometheus Project'' (2010) *''Godspeed'' (2009) *''Expecting a Miracle'' (2009) *''Operation Shock and Awe... some (short)'' (2008) *''Something's Wrong in Kansas'' (2008) *''Camille'' (2008) *''The American Standards'' (2008) *''The Prince and the Pauper: The Movie'' (2007) *''The Number 23'' (2007) *''Seraphim Falls'' (2006) *''Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby'' (2006) *''Love Hollywood Style'' (2006) *''The Lost'' (2006) *''Solace (short)'' (2006) *''Purple Heart'' (2005) *''Into the Fire'' (2005) *''Brothers in Arms'' (2005) *''The Longest Yard'' (2005) *''Venice Underground'' (2005) *''Art Heist'' (2004) *''Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation'' (2004) *''Grandpa's Place'' (2004) *''The Librarians'' (2003) *''Nobody Knows Anything!'' (2003) *''Seabiscuit'' (2003) *''Gentleman B.'' (2003) *''Go for Broke'' (2002) *''Not Another Teen Movie'' (2001) *''Knight Club'' (2001) *''Thirteen Days'' (2000) *''Python'' (2000) *''Farewell, My Love'' (2000) *''Blast'' (2000) *''Civility'' (2000) *''Out in Fifty'' (1999) *''Night of Terror'' (1999) *''Dollar for the Dead'' (1998) *''A Bright Shining Lie'' (1998) *''Under Wraps'' (1997) *''Allie & Me'' (1997) *''Married to a Stranger'' (1997) *''Top of the World'' (1997) *''Childhood Sweetheart?'' (1997) *''Coyote Summer'' (1996) *''The Sweeper'' (1996) *''For Which He Stands'' (1996) *''Mulholland Falls'' (1996) *''Raven Hawk'' (1996) *''Rattled'' (1996) *''Mercenary'' (1996) *''Ripple (short)'' (1995) *''Breach of Trust'' (1995) *''Girl in the Cadillac'' (1995) *''Leaving Las Vegas'' (1995) *''Digital Man'' (1995) *''The Tuskegee Airmen'' (1995) *''Trial by Jury'' (1994) *''Wagons East'' (1994) *''Secret Sins of the Father'' (1994) *''Under Investigation'' (1993) *''True Romance'' (1993) *''Extreme Justice'' (1993) *''The Return of Ironside'' (1993) *''Poisoned by Love: The Kern County Murders'' (1993) *''School Ties'' (1992) *''Judgement'' (1992) *''Calendar Girl, Cop, Killer? The Bambi Bembenek Story'' (1992) *''The Rocketeer'' (1991) *''Kojak: Flowers for Matty'' (1990) *''My Blue Heaven'' (1990) *''Born on the Fourth of July'' (1989) *''Fat Man and Little Boy'' (1989) *''Tennessee Waltz'' (1989) *''Gleaming the Cube'' (1989) *''Goodbye, Miss 4th of July'' (1988) *''Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise'' (1987) *''Firefighter'' (1986) *''The Last Days of Patton'' (1986) *''Yuri Nosenko, KGB'' (1986) *''Raw Deal'' (1986) *''3:15'' (1986) *''Youngblood'' (1986) *''The Defiant Ones'' (1986) *''Death Wish 3'' (1985) *''Real Genius'' (1985) *''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' (1985) *''The Carier Affair'' (1984) *''The Three Wishes of Billy Grier'' (1984) *''Finders Keepers'' (1984) *''Lassiter'' (1984) *''The Seduction of Gina'' (1984) *''Nickel Mountain'' (1984) *''The Big Score'' (1983) *''Cujo'' (1983) *''Eureka'' (1983) *''Timerider: The Adventures of Lyle Swann'' (1982) *''Rooster'' (1982) *''In the Custody of Strangers'' (1982) *''The Amateur'' (1981) *''Death Hunt'' (1981) *''Alcatraz: The Whole Shocking Story'' (1980) *''Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones'' (1980) *''The Boy Who Drank Too Much'' (1980) *''Undercover with the KKK'' (1979) *''Love's Savage Fury'' (1979) *''The Jericho Mile'' (1979) *''Magic'' (1979) *''The Clone Master'' (1978) *''Coming Attractions'' (1978) *''The Chicken Chronicles'' (1977) *''The White Buffalo'' (1977) *''King Kong'' (1976) *''Family Plot'' (1976) *''Breakheart Pass'' (1976) *''French Connection II'' (1975) *''Last Hours Before Morning'' (1975) *''A Shadow in the Streets'' (1975) *''Satan's Triangle'' (1975) *''The Godchild'' (1974) *''The Longest Yard'' (1974) *''The Midnight Man'' (1974) *''The Migrants'' (1974) *''Executive Action'' (1973) *''The Last American Hero'' (1973) *''Class of '63'' (1973) *''Lolly-Madonna XXX'' (1973) *''Rage'' (1972) *''Dirty Little Billy'' (1972) *''Bad Company'' (1972) *''Hickey & Boggs'' (1972) *''The New Centurions'' (1972) *''The Magnificent Seven Ride!'' (1972) Television *''Shameless'' (2012-2013) *''The Office'' (2013) *''Psych'' (2009-2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008) *''Chocolate News'' (2008) *''Cold Case'' (2008) *''NYPD Blue'' (2005) *''JAG'' (2004) *''Kingpin (mini-series)'' (2003) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2002) *''ER'' (1998-2002) *''Charmed'' (2001) *''Law & Order'' (2000) *''The Magnificent Seven'' (1999) *''Millennium'' (1998) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1997) *''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues'' (1996) *''Highlander'' (1994) *''Birdland'' (1994) *''The X-Files'' (1993) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1993) *''Renegade'' (1992) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1992) *''Golden Years'' (1991) *''Monsters'' (1990) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1990) *''Booker'' (1989) *''The Equalizer'' (1987-1988) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1987) *''Ohara'' (1987) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1986) *''Miami Vice'' (1986) *''Screen Two'' (1986) *''Our Family Honor'' (1985) *''Crazy Like a Fox'' (1984) *''Automan'' (1984) *''The A-Team'' (1983-1984) *''The Yellow Rose'' (1984) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1984) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1983) *''Manimal'' (1983) *''Hardcastle'' (1983) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1983) *''Simon & Simon'' (1983) *''Nero Wolfe'' (1981) *''B.J. and the Bear'' (1979-1980) *''Hawaii Five-O'' (1980) *''The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo'' (1979) *''Greatest Heroes of the Bible'' (1978) *''How the West Was Won'' (1978) *''The Rockford Files'' (1977) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1977) *''The Oregon Trail'' (1977) *''Police Story'' (1976) *''Baretta'' (1975) *''Kate McShane'' (1975) *''The New Land'' (1974) *''Kojak'' (1974) *''The Waltons'' (1974) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1972-1973) *''Ironside'' (1972) *''Cannon'' (1972) *''Longstreet'' (1971-1972) *''Mannix'' (1971) External Links * * Category:Actors